I'm not Gay
by RileySturleson
Summary: It has been three weeks since the last crime was committed in Gotham city, and Bruce Wayne is beginning to miss the near constant action. Can Dick Grayson help the caped crusader in releasing some of the built up stress? CONTAINS: BATMANxROBIN, implied smutt, adult content, adult language


it had been almost three whole weeks since the last crime was committed in Gotham City. Bruce Wayne was beginning to miss the near constant action. You could usually find him in the bat cave, scanning the city for any threats. He was tense, and i wanted to help him in any way that i could.

Other than committing an actual crime, i knew only one other thing to help.

"Bruce?" My voice echoed off the walls of the cave. I peeked out from my hiding spot behind the pillar and stared at the older man. He looked up from his newspaper and stared at me, "I told you, Robin. While in costume, only call me Batman. You never know what kind of bug could be stuck to our clothes by one of the criminals."

I sighed and leaned against the metal support, "Okay then... Batman?"

Bruce looked back down at the newspaper, "What do you need?"

I bit my lip, "N-nothing... never mind."

_~god i am such a chicken. why can't i do it? I really want to help him... ugh...~ _

I took a deep breath and walked towards him, counting my steps subconsciously. I approached the table slowly. Bruce payed no attention to me, instead focusing on the thin paper that he held in his hand. I stood behind him, hesitating to initiate anything. Then i took another deep breath and wrapped my arms around him.

Bruce jumped, clearly caught off guard, and tried to spin around. I held him in place.

'R-robin... what are you doing?"

I blushed and bit my lip, stuttering, "i... i w-want you t-to... to use m-me..."

He tilted his head slightly, "What are you talking about?"

I felt my face grow even warmed, "I w-want you t-to f-fuck me until you are n-no longer t-tense..."

He froze, holding his breath. He didn't speak for a while, and i was afraid that i had upset him, i worried that he would yell at me.

I expected anger when he spoke, but instead i was met with pure shock, "I am not gay, Dick."

I sighed, "I know that... but you a-are so tense lately... doesn't sex help r-relieve that tension? i want t-to help... P-please?"

I heard him exhale slowly and i hugged him tighter. "Di- Robin..."

He started to stand up, so i let go of him, taking a small step back to allow him room. He just stood there for a few moments before slowly spinning towards me. His face, well what you could see of his face through his black mask, was flushed.

"I am not gay. I am only doing this once, understand?" I blushed and nodded slowly.

He grabbed my wrist and spun me around, pushing me against the table and pressed his lips to mine. I gasped, not expecting the sudden violence. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth, letting it explore the new terrain. I blushed, tasting him on my lips, making my tongue battle his in a passionate fight to the death. I was enjoying the rough sensation that slowly trickled its way down to my lower region. He unbuckled my belt and began to pull my shirt oven my head. I helped him, letting the thick fabric fall onto the ground at our feet. He began to massage my nipples, squeezing and rubbing them with his left hand while kissing my neck. He moved his mouth down and began to suck on my nipples, flicking it with his tongue and biting down. I jumped and moaned, pulling his mask off and running my hands through his ebony hair. I pulled his face back up to mine and kissed him, licking his lips and forcing my tongue into his mouth. he pulled away.

I smirked, "You taste like coffee."

He blushed and began tugging at the waste band of my green shorts. He picked me up and set me on the table, pulling my shorts down and off, stopping only to remove my tights and shoes. I blushed, feeling a breeze flutter across my now bare skin. I was naked. He grinned and took my throbbing member in his hand, kissing the tip. I shuddered and bit my lip, not used to anyone but myself touching me in such an intimate place.

Bruce stopped and leaned back, his face now black and emotionless, "Robin, are you a virgin?"

I blushed even brighter and slowly nodded my head.

He stood up and took a step back, shaking his head, "Then... we can't do this."

I frowned and reached out to pull him back, "But Bruce!"

He took another step back, standing just beyond my reach, "Your first time should be with someone you love and want to be with forever."

I looked down and muttered to myself, "But you are that person..."

I don't know if he didn't believe what i said or if he just didn't hear me, but he said, "What?"

I looked at him, my eyes meeting his, "You are that person, Bruce."

His eyes widened and he stared back at me, "I'm not gay, Dick-"

I cut him off, "Just forget it. It's useless..." I jumped off the table and began pulling my shorts back up. I went to pick up my shirt, but Bruce grabbed my wrist and stopped me. I looked up at him. He leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to mine. My eyes widened in shock.

He leaned back and smiled, "You didn't let me finish. I am not gay, _but _i can make an exception for you, Dick."

My eyes widened to saucer size and i grinned, "Really!?" He smiled back, "Yeah, really. But i think we should hold of on the whole _having sex _thing. for now." at least." He winked at me and i blushed, nodding. He grinned and hugged me, surrounding me in warmth.

I leaned back and tilted my head, "Y-you aren't tense anymore... but we didn't-

He cut me off, "Sex isn't the only way to release stress, little bird. Turns out kissing works just as well."

I smiled and hugged him again, whispering to myself, "You are so gay."

**The End**


End file.
